Jenova's SOLDIER
by Chyuouko No Miyuzu
Summary: Everyone has their own living nightmares and I have had mine.I had died and now I prayed for our hearts to blend but who would've guessed that that prayer and my own brothers would've brought that living nightmare back to me once more.Fear,now I am Jenova
1. Chapter 1

_There was one SOLDIER named Sephiroth, who was better than the rest. But when he found out about the terrible experiments that made him, he began to hate Shinra. And then, over time, he began to hate everything. Shinra, and the people against them. Sephiroth, who hated the planet so much that he wanted to make it go away. And the people who tried to stop him. There were a lot of battles. For every battle, there was more sadness. Someone I loved went back to the lifestream too. And then it came; the chosen day. In the end, the planet itself had to make the battle stop for good. The planet used the lifestream as a weapon and when it burst out of the earth, all the fighting, all the greed and sadness, everything was washed away. Sadness was the price to see it end. It's been two years since they told me that._

* * *

_His face flashed in front of my eyes and I screamed. His ashen eyebrows slanting above those greenish blue eyes, sending chills through my body in droves, as they stare at me with menacing humor dancing behind them, but soon that dreadful humor changes into disappointment and eventually pure disgust that leaves me feeling empty and worthless. That's how he always looks at me, his eyes hateful and his full lips turned up at the edges in a cruel smile. I would've never imagined that a man like him was even capable of a smile, no matter how hateful and insane it was, but he smiled at me, laughing everytime I screamed, everytime I cried, everytime I fell and everytime I dreamed._

_"Azalea, my little darling sister. Who would've guessed that these sick Shinra scientist's would create the ultimate Soldier. Sister of Sephiroth and daughter the great Jenova." His voice rang in my ears that day. That day of the final battle, that day had been my worst living nightmare._

_He laughed after he spoke and I screamed again when the cold metal of his long blade slid into my chest and through my heart but the pain wasn't enough to draw my attention away to the thing that hurt most. I was staring at Cloud, my eyes begging for him to stop Sephiroth, begging him to stop the pain but he did not and that hurt more than anything._

_Both Sephiroth and I been injected with Jenova cells so all Soldier's were her children but I knew I would never be his friend again as I stared into his ice blue eyes. In those eyes I could see his confusion and I could also see my betrayal in his eyes. I was a part of Sephiroth and Jenova after all and all traces of our strained friendship had disappeared. His lack of assistance proving me correct. Our time together as friends in _AVALANCHE _had not been enough to secure our friendship so that it was strong enough to withstand a blow like this._

_Sephiroth twisted his blade in my chest and I screamed again, "so weak you are sister. Those scientists seem to have done us all one big favour. They failed." He laughed and wrenched the sword out of my chest causing me to scream again but this time I found myself gurgling hot blood._

_Sephiroth was right, I was a weak other wise I wouldn't have let myself slip back to the Lifestream and I wouldn't have let Cloud take on Sephiroth on his own, maybe then he would've forgiven me more easily this time and maybe he would come for me._

"Azalea?" The voice I heard this time was not gentle but it was caring. I had been kidnapped six months ago by Kadaj and his gang and I lived with them now, not as a prisoner but as a sister. They were reminamts of my mother Jenova and my brother Sephiroth, they too had come back from the Lifestream a year after I had.

I rolled over and looked into Loz's eyes and cringed. His eyes were the same color as Sephiroth's, the only difference was the cat like slits that acted as their pupils.

I moved away from Loz as Sephiroth's face filled my mind again. I knew I shouldn't blame it on Loz but he looked too much like Sepiroth. During my time staying with them I had found that only one of the brother's seemed to be able to keep the nightmares away.

Throwing the blanket towards him and jumping out of bed before kissing him on the cheek, "I'm sorry Loz, I know you only mean good but I'm going to find Yazoo." Loz sighed but nodded his head as I jogged out of my bedroom to search for Yazoo.

I checked his bedroom but he wasn't there so I went out to go get my bike. I smiled to myself as I started the engine, that was the difference between Sephiroth, Cloud and I. I could show affection and I realised as I rode that there was hope, I wasn't just another remnant, I could be my own person if I chose to be.

* * *

A/N: Hey I started this story after I saw Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children...Enjoy everyone and tell me what you think! I totally love Final Fantasy and that movie was awesome!

"To those who loved this world... and knew friendly company therein: This reunion is for you."

- Thank you Square Enix!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeps this is the second chapter, tell me what you think and enjoy!**

* * *

Driving along the Forgotten City seemed to be something I would never tire of. It was an incredible world of white snow and mysterious frozen beauty. The trees in the surrounding forest were frozen solid and their branches extended in glorious fountains of crystal white creating a ghostly canopy over the obscure road I travelled along now in search of Yazoo.  
I had heard a few stories from Cloud and Tifa about the two years I had been in the Lifestream and I knew that Cloud had driven down the exact same road to fight my brothers so that he could save Denzil and Marlene from them. I knew that Vincent had saved Cloud and I shivered remembering how close, Tifa had told me, Cloud had come to dying at their hands. I never wanted to see Cloud or any of my brothers die no matter what they did to me. Just being on the same road brought back too many memories.

Sighing softly, I turned off the road and continued driving on a road that I knew would take me to a little oasis down by the lake that flowed through the Forgotten City. Making it to the oasis in a few minutes, I stopped the bike but I never got off it, preferring to just sit on it and relax.

The tiny oasis was so peaceful and beautiful it could make you fall off to sleep in a few moments or it could provide the perfect place for you just to spend some time on your own. Yazoo had taken me here one night after I had a nightmare, similar to the one I had had tonight, and I had been coming to this place ever since. Sometimes I would be here alone or I would find him here as well and there were also the nights when we would come to the oasis together. He had mentioned that it was his favourite place to just come and think for a while and I had found him here often enough to think that maybe he would show tonight as well but I hadn't seen him yet.

Humming to myself softly, I spread myself out on my bike, tucking my arm under my head and closing my eyes. I was smaller than most eighteen year old girls; my build was almost pixie like so I could lie down on my bike with ease while keeping both feet on the ground so that I could keep my bike steady.

I stayed like that for a few moments, managing to keep any images of my latest dream at bay so that all I saw was black. It surprisingly lasted for what I estimated to be half an hour, which almost never occurred when I was alone. Realising this I sat up quickly, causing my bike to wobble and tilt too far the left. My right leg lifted off the ground and my bike started to fall freely to the ground. Watching my bike about to land on my left leg I leapt up off the ground with my left leg and somersaulted backwards, landing on my feet silently some distance away from my fallen bike.

"Ouch," I murmured while massaging the part of my knee that had not come out of the jump unscathed, "that was close."

"Yes, it was indeed." I heard a sing song voice come from right above me and I turned my head just to confirm that it was indeed Yazoo whom had spoken and showing that I acknowledged his presence before fixing my gaze back on my bike and walking over to it so that I could retrieve it from the dirt.

After I had helped my bike up I then turned back to Yazoo, who was perched on a low branch in a tree, close to where I had been sitting on my bike minutes ago, still watching me with interest. Walking closer to the tree than necessary, I jumped up quickly off the ground and landed next to him, crouching slightly when I landed so that I wouldn't lose my balance, and then sitting down beside him on the cold branch in one smooth movement. I guess that was one thing that my small built allowed me to do; I could move with the skill and grace of a ninja even though my chosen weapon was a sword, not my body.

I looked over at Yazoo. He now seemed to have forgotten me and was staring ahead at the small, pale piece of glistening lake before us. I watched him as he cocked his elegant head to one side and gave a small rare, thoughtful smile. I studied that smile for as long as it lingered on his full, beautiful lips and I marvelled at how it made him look even more extraordinarily beautiful. His eyelids had fallen down half way as a few metallic pieces of hair fell in front of one of his eyes, making me wonder if he was as tired as I was. It certainly looked like he was.

Pulling my gaze away from my brother, I looked over at the lake and we both sat in silence for a few moments. I felt myself grow sleepy and I yawned causing Yazoo to lift his left arm towards me and wrap it around my shoulders, pulling my body into him. I was grateful for the closeness because I had started to get cold and he was very warm despite the usually frosty reaction most people got from him unless you were someone he cared about.

I wondered how long he had been sitting there before he had made his presence known. I knew Yazoo well enough to know that I wouldn't learn that information unless I asked him. He was never one to really talk much.

"Yazz, how long have you been here?" I asked him simply while snuggling as close as possible to him as I could so that I could warm up more, burying my face in his long silver strands, observing how my layered blonde ones mixed with his.

"I came here as soon as we got back from fetching food from Midgar, sister." He replied, his voice soft, quiet and clear.

"Why did you leave so fast? Did something happen in Midgar?" I asked, worried about my brothers but also feeling some shrewd shard of hope that maybe Cloud had finally decided to try find me.

"Nothing happened sister, no one noticed us and when we got back you had already fallen asleep with Loz beside you so I left knowing that if you had any trouble sleeping you'd come find me here." His voice gave me no reason to doubt him and I nodded quietly ,accepting both that nothing had happened and that Cloud had of course not decided to rescue me.

"Why do you want to leave us Azalea?" Yazoo asked, looking down at me with not anger but concern.

"I don't want to leave you," I replied curtly but I looked at my leather boots instead of at him, giving myself away immediately.

"You never could lie very convincingly, at least not to Kadaj, Loz and I. You miss Cloud, don't you?" He continued to look at me, his face just above mine, the moonlight giving him a white glow above me making him look like an angel, an angel that I hated lying to.

"Yes I miss him, I miss him a lot. I also miss Denzil and Tifa." I remembered Tifa, my best friend in AVALANCHE. We had met back when I had first joined and we had hit it off. Arieth had too been a very good friend of mine and I would never forget her; the red ribbon tied around my left arm was proof of that. I had also come to like Denzil in the year that I had spent with Cloud after I had come back from the Lifestream. We had played together quite often and I had taken him along on a few of my deliveries and I missed that. Denzil was a good kid and I knew I would see both him, Cloud and Tifa again but in what situation? Would I be on fighting alongside or against them?

"But you have us now," Yazoo stated simply and looked back at the lake. I nodded my head close to his chest agreeing with him. I did have them now and really didn't need anyone else though I did want to see my friends again and of course Cloud, especially Cloud.

"You never did tell us what your relationship with big brother was, sister," Yazoo murmured some time later, obviously trying to get information out of me. I never did realise why I never told him my history with Cloud and still no reason came to mind now that I was thinking about it.

"I met Cloud a few months before the first battle. Zack Fair had rescued me from Shinra and brought me to the people in AVALANCHE. I stayed with them and that's when I met Cloud. We were friends, well, at least I was more to him than an acquaintance but then again you never know with Cloud." I stopped, adding some venom to the last part of my sentence as I remembered Sephiroth driving his sword into my chest and Cloud standing there, not doing anything to help me.

Yazoo said nothing as he listened patiently for me to continue.

"When I came back from the Lifestream Cloud was surprised to see me but he avoided me as much as he could. I spent most of my time with Tifa, Marlene and Denzil. It was only a few months later when the members of AVALANCHE decided to get together again to celebrate Denzil's birthday that Cloud finally started to open up a bit more to me. Other than repairing as much of the broken friendship that I could considering that he still thinks I betrayed him, I never managed to do much more because you..." I trailed off when he hugged me closer.

"If he still thinks that you betrayed him then why do you still want to see him?" Yazoo asked after pondering what I had said, his thoughtful eyes back on me. I thought about what he said and decided it was better to disclose the rest of my feelings for Cloud.

"I have no idea; I miss Zack more than I miss Cloud, actually." Yazoo studied my face but I held his gaze hoping that I wouldn't falter and give my lie away. After a few minutes he seemed satisfied and looked away again, allowing me to bury my face in his hair once more, hiding the truth for at least one more night. The truth was indeed that when I was around Cloud I felt as if I were around someone whom I was meant to be around; it was the same way I felt when I was around Loz, Kadaj and Yazoo. Except when I was around Yazoo things were different - how different I did not know. Half of me was scared to find out and the other half was rearing for me to find out more but I knew that was the evil part of me, the part that I knew was similar to Jenova and Sephiroth.  
I yawned again and Yazoo stood up, pulling me with him. We both jumped down from the tree together and walked in the direction of a few bushes around the edge of the oasis. Pulling them aside he let me through first into the little thicket hidden by the bushes before then entering the thicket himself.

Inside the thicket was a few blankets laid down on soft green grass that you could hardly find anywhere else in the forest surrounding the City, making a comfortable bed you could sleep on and a few pillows. Yazoo motioned with his hand for me to lie down and get comfortable before exiting the thicket again. I watched him through the leaves as he took my bike and hid it with his own; he had always kept this place a secret from anyone other than myself, and then returned to me. He lay down beside me and we both fell asleep soon enough, my nightmares long gone for the night.


End file.
